Letters of Lyndis
by Shadow Star.EXE
Summary: The Assist Trophy, Lyndis, writes home to tell her family about life in the Brawl tournament. An example for my writing challenge. FINISHED.
1. Letter to Eliwood

_**Letters of Lyndis**_

_Written by: The Peanut Gallery_

Dear Eliwood,

It's been six months since I came to the Smasher's Brawl tournament. Even though it was an honor to be invited as an Assist Trophy, I still can't stop thinking about you or our new son. Every chance I get, I hold that picture of us close to my heart and I wish I was back in Pherae with you and Roy. I sure won't ever forget how you two look so much alike. I can only think Roy will end up growing up to be exactly like you: a hero of Lycia.

It's funny...when I mentioned I was the mother of Roy, some of the Smashers looked pretty surprised. One of them, a princess with sunny blond hair and a pink dress, said I looked way too young to be the mother of a teenager. I looked at her and I asked what she was talking about: my Roy is still in his toddler years! A lot of people were very surprised, and a blue haired prince approached me and said, "Is this some kind of joke?"

I told him no. Then the chief of the Smashers, the Master Hand, said it was a time paradox. It seems that, in another twenty years or so, our Roy is going to be a big hero and he was invited to the last tournament. I'm guessing that he has the power to manipulate time and dimensions. Amazing, isn't it?

Since then, a few smashers have been saddling me with various questions on Roy. Most of them I can't answer because...let's face it...Roy is still a baby for us. It seems that he had a bit of a rivalry with an elf named Link and that blue haired prince I mentioned earlier. His name is Marth. What really puzzles me is how he can look like a girl...I thought he was a princess at first. A swordswoman princess...how wrong I was!

There's another swordsman here that reminds me so much of Hector. He has blue hair and he carries around a two handed sword with one hand. Isn't that amazing? His uncanny resemblance to Hector almost made me laugh...until I heard him talk. He's very passionate and a man with few words. That part sort of reminds me of Rath. In fact, he makes me feel a bit closer to home as well, so I decided to seek him out and talk. It turns out he's from a war torn land, just like Elibe, only his continent is called Tellius. Through the talks of home we had, we've become fast friends. His name is Ike. I bet you would have liked him too, Eliwood. If he's any more like Hector, I'm sure you two would have become friends as fast as you did with that Ostian armorhead.

It's not that I hate him, he's just so easy to tease! He makes it easy as well.

But there's more then just people who use swords here. There are princesses, one who fights hand to hand and one who can use magic. She's not like the mages of Elibe, but her magic is almost as powerful. When I saw her magic, I was so amazed. It reminded me a lot of Nino, Erk, Pent and Priscilla.

Just thinking about Nino makes me wonder how she's doing. The last I remembered, she and Jaffar were expecting twins, right? She's so young, but I'm sure she will be a great mother. She has a lot of love to give.

Let Roy know that Mommy will be home soon. I'm thinking of asking Master Hand to let me off for a few weeks so I can spend time with him. I miss him...and you...way too much.

Love,  
Lyndis

**A/N: This bit was pretty fun to write. You'll see again how I poke fun at Marth here, and I also bring in Lyn's family..._if she marries Eliwood. _If you've never played Fire Emblem, the Assist Trophy, Lyn, has the option to marry four different suitors. Personally, I don't believe she and Eliwood were married, but this was a way of showing people who haven't played Fire Emblem what kind of woman Lyndis is. She's one of three different options for Roy's mother. **

**This is one of the four letters I'll be writing. The other letters will be addressed to the other potential suitors Lyn has in the game, with my favourite one being last.**

**This is also an example to follow for my _Letters_ challenge. (cuts the ribbon) Good luck, authors! See my profile for details regarding the _Letters c_hallenge.**


	2. Letter to Hector

_**Letters of Lyndis**_

Dear Hector,

How's my big Ostian lunk doing? Still training with your axe? I hope you're spending as much time with Lilina as you can. I really miss her a lot.

The tournament life is fine, although there are times I wish I was a regular fighter instead of an assistant. Then I could really show off my skills whenever I want to. You know me...I'm all about my strength. If I was able to, I would use the Mani Katti and a Short Bow and fight like I did in the days of fighting the Black Fang and Nergal.

Speaking of Nergal...this is really unrelated, but I want to surprise you. Did you know the Master Hand let villains in this tournament?

It's true!! One of them is a giant spiked turtle (I'm not kidding), who apparently kidnaps the Mushroom Kingdom princess a lot! A running joke among us Assist Trophies is that we don't know WHY he kidnaps the princess so much: is it because he wants to rule her kingdom or is it because he's madly in love with her? It's an utter mystery.

Another villain is a humanoid wolf (again, I am not kidding). He's apparently the leader of a band of mercenaries for hire that deal with criminal dealings. I don't think he's that evil, but he is one of the biggest rivals to the humanoid fox and bird. So he has to fall under the category of villain. I kind of like him, though. He's really powerful, and one of his taunts is, "What's the matter, scared?"

It's unbelievable, some of the people you find here. Those humanoid animals come from outer space!

But if you thought that was weird...there's a giant penguin with a REALLY big hammer here! That hammer's bigger then Armads, and you remember how big it was!! That penguin's another villain. He's apparently a greedy king of a far off planet. And I'm still not kidding.

The last villain here is probably the one that scares me the most. It's a rather big brute of a man, who's even creepier then Nergal. He wears a lot of black armor and he has GREEN skin. He uses the power of darkness to fight, but I secretly think he's a big wuss.

Why? One of his taunts is drawing out a pure white sword he apparently stole, looking at it and then putting it away. What kind of villain does that? He doesn't even use it!!

Anyway, I suppose it's a good thing Master Hand didn't use a time paradox and make Nergal one of the villains. We would have a real problem. I bet you my sword Nergal would sap all the quintessence from the strongest fighters right away and laugh.

Ugh...I'm going to stop writing about him now...

Anyway, take good care of Lilina for me. Be sure to play with her and her pony too! And tell her that Mommy loves her very much.

Love,  
Lyndis

**A/N: Yet another fun letter to write. Lilina is a friend of Roy in their game (which I'm currently playing) and the daughter of a reckless lord in the first FE game that came to us. It's almost canon, the Lyn/Hector pairing, but not my preferred shipping. :D Also, in the game, she makes fun of Hector a LOT. I decided to bring that back. xD. Not to mention making fun of Gannydork and his big shiny sword. Why doesn't he use it?! That idiot...**

**Also, note that I DO know how to spell "ax". But in Fire Emblem, they spell it with an e, so I'm just following that spelling.**

**Don't forget the challenge is open until December. Good luck!! **


	3. Letter to Kent

_**Letters of Lyndis**_

Dear Kent,

I have some good news! Visitor's month is coming up for everyone at the tournament. Each smasher and assist trophy is allowed one visitor from their homeworld to come and stay for a month. They will be provided with food, a bed and even a chance to battle some smashers in non-official battles! I put your name on my selection right away.

How is living on the plains suiting you? I know it's so much more different from the life of Caelin, where you owed your duty and life to your lord and people. Once again, I really have to thank you for coming back to Sacae with me. I know it must not have been easy for you.

Everything over here is different from life on the plains. Heck, it's a different life from Elibe overall. But I'm sure you'll like some of the people here. Everyone here lives such a relaxed lifestyle. They even have food fights in the cafeteria, pillow fights in their rooms and so much more chaos, it would have made my grandfather wince. Still, the atmosphere is so calming and fun. It's almost always playtime here!

I'm really itching to introduce you to someone named Sonic. He lives with such a carefree attitude, even when he's fighting his enemies. Unlike you, who's always all about duty and rules...heehee.

There are other people I want to introduce you to as well, Kent. But I think it would be better to hold it off until you get here.

I was thinking about what you said to me before I left. Do you remember the question you asked me? About starting a family on the plains? I would want nothing more then to start a family together with you. I truly want to relive my childhood through our children, laughing and playing on the grass fields. We can talk about it further when you arrive.

I've already been thinking of names, even though I'm not with child yet. I would love to have a girl named Madelyn, after my late mother. Or a son named Hassar, after my late father. If you have another name in mind, I understand, but I truly wish for our future children to carry the names of grandparents they would never have the chance to meet.

Before I forget, I've made friends with a few swordsmen here as well and they wish to spar against you while you're here. One of them is an angel. (Gosh, on paper, it sounds so weird to say that...but he is an honest to Elimine angel!! He has wings!) He uses a bow that can turn into dual blades and he holds one the right way and the other in reverse. His sword skills are nothing like I've seen before. I am so amazed. I've asked him to show me how he fights, and I've learned a lot from him. He's also got a great crush on a princess attending the tournament, so I've been helping his self confidence and showing him ways to impress a woman. Through this, he's become my best friend here. Sometimes I'm reminded of you while I talk to him and it brings tears to my eyes.

I can't wait to see you again, Kent. Once this tournament is over, I want to spend every waking moment with you. Being alone is hard. I should have realized that when Mother and Father were slain by brigands before we met, but I was too caught in my grief to notice.

Looking forward to embracing you again.

Love,  
Lyndis

**A/N: Believe it or not, I hit a LOT of dead ends on this letter. It was so complicated!! The reason for that is Lyn and Kent don't have children in their ending in FE7. (And Kent is sooooooooo boring!!) Or at least it's not specified if they did. So I finally decided to bring in more FE7 elements then Brawl things. One example is Lyn's parents being killed. Another example is Kent moving from Lycia to Sacae, if he marries Lyn. **

**The final letter is next. It's also my most favourite Lyn pairing EVER. (squeals)**


	4. Letter to Rath

_**Letters of Lyndis**_

Dear Rath,

This loneliness is killing me. This ache in my chest is not going away at all, and I think I know well why.

It's because you aren't with me.

I miss the plains, the grass, the people, nature...but most of all, I miss you and Sue. My family, who has always been so important to me.

How is our daughter anyway? She looks so much like you that, if she were a boy, I'm sure she would have been your mirror image. I'm certain your father would have been very proud as well. But the Kutolah clan isn't like the Lorca; they will follow a woman when the time comes. Sue will make a great leader one day.

I just wish I could hold her right now.

I've spoken to several people here, but no one appears to have a family. That is, rather no one is married with a child like I am. It makes me feel rather left out...but then I remember you and Sue and I feel special that I'm the only one here with a husband and child to go back to.

A few of my friends here have asked me a great load about our daughter. That's my favourite time of the day, aside from when I'm called upon in battle. I simply smile and tell them she's a beautiful girl with cream coloured skin and hair as deep green as grass on the plains. It's that reference that makes me feel close to home.

And I remember the night we spent on the plains. Perhaps, when I return, we should do that again and expand our family.

Things are well here. I was called into a battle yesterday that took place on a large castle that reminded me of Castle Ostia. I asked the head of the tournament about it and he said it was a replica of that very castle. I was amazed at how he could build an exact replica...and even have the sounds of wars echoing in the background! It's something you have to see with your very own eyes to understand.

I was also called into another battle that took place on...I kid you not...a floating island in the sky! It was a floating ruined temple that was simply amazing to look at. I decided to ask a princess by the name of Zelda about it and she told me that, in an attempt to conceal this sacred space, the gods lifted it unto the heavens to escape it from evil.

If that were the case, why is it serving as a battleground? She laughed and told me she was only jesting; this temple was just a stage of battle Master Hand had built. Is there no end to the surprises that giant hand brings?

In any case, I am looking forward to the end of this tournament so I can be home with you again.

Love,  
Lyndis

**A/N: Augh, I am so bad. I ignored my stories for over a MONTH now. (smacks self) **

**About this letter, I thought it would be fun to write because this is my favourite Lyn pairing. References to FE6 are here, like all about Sue (Rath's daughter, and likely Lyn's) and to Dayan, Rath's father. Also, I threw in a slight reference to my LynxRath lemon, called **_**The Wolf in Me**_** (quote, "The night we spent on the plains.").**

**Challenge is soon ending! :D**


End file.
